Dark Skies Over Beacon
by imperchaos
Summary: Weiss and the rest of team RWBY are ready to start their second year at Beacon Academy, but the massive supernova in the night sky seems to bring with it a sense of foreboding. Fluffy sci-fi/fantasy AU. Heavy White Rose with a splash of Bumblebee.
1. Prologue: The Night Sky

**Prologue: The Night Sky**

The restless heiress wandered towards the large oak tree in the courtyard. Tonight was worse than most. A warm breeze brushed past her pale skin, setting her long ivory hair aflutter. As she reached the base of the tree, she leaned against it, letting her vision adjust to the scene she was standing before.

" _Dark nights are a thing of the past, it seems,"_ she muttered to herself as she scanned the courtyard, an eerie blue glow flooding her surroundings.

She glanced skyward, and above her hung a myriad of colors conglomerated in a massive nebulous cloud, occupying the space where a star known as Horus-B had resided just years earlier. Seemingly frozen in time, the galactic light show was nothing new to her, but it never ceased to draw a wandering eye towards it.

She winced as a sharp pain in her head selfishly brought her thoughts back to her situation. The pain was behind her left eye, once again. She cursed her scar under her breath, determined that the mark was the cause of her affliction. It was strange, however, her scar hadn't caused her any pain in the previous year, but it started to become increasingly problematic over the last few months.

She felt the pain the worst during nights where the Horus Supernova shone brighter than a dozen moons, making sleep for the students at Beacon Academy difficult, and for her, impossible.

She sighed and let herself slide down to the ground under the tree, holding her hand over her aching eye, as if it would somehow help the pain. It didn't.

" _So this is how my second year is going to be, huh? Spending my nights alone in the courtyard, unable to sleep?"_ She wondered to herself. She let her hand lump to her side, tired of holding it up near her face. Her eye was still bothering her, but she tried to ignore it as she looked towards the galactic anomaly that caused the muted aquamarine haze of her surroundings.

Horus looked like a tear in the sky, like the night sky had just clumsily allowed itself to get pricked by a thorn in a rose bush. Horus was the wound, but it showed no signs of healing. The past few years were proof of that.

Once again, the pain in her eye begged for her attention, but she ignored it, letting the warm breeze of the summer night wash over her, lulling her into a sense of comfort. She sighed deeply, allowing her eyes to close and the glowing night sky to lay her to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Here it is, my first full-fledged fanfic. Currently in-progress but with full intension to finish it at some point.**_

 _ **Fun Fact: This story started out as an OC fic, but I realized that the cast of Team RWBY actually fit better in these roles. Plus, I love me some White Rose.**_

 _ **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Pancakes and Teammates

**Chapter 1: Pancakes and Teammates**

"Weeeiiiiissss!"

The shrill sound caused the white haired heiress to wake from her sleep under the oak, but she kept her eyes closed. Partially in anticipation of what her first sight would be when she opened, partially because of the unspeakable hour she had most likely just been awakened to.

She opened her eyes, and sure enough, she was met with a short-haired brunette skipping towards her, a bright smile covering her face ear to ear.

"How did I know I'd find you out here, Weiss?" The girl asked as she reached the tree, offering her hand down to the girl groggily trying to stand up.

Weiss took the brunette's hand, and surveyed the situation as she rose to her feet. It was late enough for Horus to have set in the sky, but not early enough for the sun to have risen.

"Ugh, Ruby, why do you insist on waking up at such an early hour? Especially when we're on break?"

"Because, silly," the bubbly girl replied, "When we wake up early, we get access to the common room kitchen! Now c'mon, Blake made pancakes!"

The short-haired girl beckoned towards the heiress, motioning for her to follow. Weiss obliged, shortly jogging in order to cover the space the younger girl had started to create between them, eager to get back to the dorms. "Ruby, you do realize that it's Saturday right? We have no reason to be up and about this morning."

Ruby scoffed. "C'mon, Weiss, I already told you. It's worth it to wake up when there's pancakes on the line. Besides, this is good for us to get ready. Classes start back up again on Monday!"

The realization of the time of year caused Weiss to shudder. "You said Blake was making pancakes? Like, on purpose?" She asked, referring to her faunus teammate.

"Mhmm!" The bubbly girl happily replied, "You don't give her enough credit, you know, Yang has really rubbed off on her."

Weiss thought to her teammates, the mysterious faunus and the fun-loving firecracker. The heiress had caught up with her leader, who was still lightly skipping across the courtyard, which seemed so different from the eerie setting she experienced last night.

"So, why'd you end up by the tree again last night?" Ruby asked earnestly, "Was your eye acting up again?"

Weiss turned her head away, which was enough of an answer.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed about it. It actually looks pretty neat!' Ruby spoke so genuinely it made the cold-hearted girl face her and look into her deep silver eyes with both of hers. Her asymmetrical features relaxed from the wave of happiness that the light-hearted girl emanated from her smile.

"See," she said, "it looks even better when you smile."

Weiss blushed and looked straight forward, giving her partner a light-hearted punch in the shoulder. "C'mon, that's not fair. You know I'm vulnerable when I'm tired."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby stated, sticking her tongue out teasingly at the disgruntled girl.

Weiss and her team partner had an ongoing dispute, a fierce war constantly waging between them: Ruby tried to make Weiss show emotion, while the ivory-haired girl tried to keep in a constant state of distaste. It was a very savage rivalry indeed.

As the duo approached the doors leading towards their dorm hall, Weiss could already smell the heavenly aroma. "Dust, I hope they taste half as good as they smell. Yang really has been rubbing off on her."

Ruby pranced towards the front door, holding it open. "After you, princess," she giggled as Weiss rolled her eyes and walked inside."

"Jeez, it's like a hundred degrees in here," she mentioned, having grown accustomed to the brisk early morning air they were just in. As Weiss reached her head around the corner of the entryway, towards the kitchen, she saw two towering pillars of pancakes, and a frantically working raven-haired girl flipping another one onto the nearest pile.

"Excellent form!" A blonde-haired girl exploded from the other side of the stack. "Keep it up, and one day you'll be half as fast as I am!" Her tone was sarcastic and teasing, but the disgruntled growl from the stove made it clear that this was not a joking situation.

Weiss leaned over to Ruby, who had just caught sight of the situation herself. "I thought Blake was just making pancakes, not trying to bury us in them."

"I guess things just kinda… escalated?" Ruby responded with a nervous grin.

With a loud click, the black-haired girl turned off the stove and quickly turned towards the other girl, causing the black bow on her head to jostle about. "Now that I've made these, you better make sure you finish ALL of them!" She seemed frustrated, apparently having been forced to make pancakes while being judged critically.

"You worry about pumping them out, I'll worry about shoveling them down, kitty-cat," the blonde said in a playful tone.

The Raven-haired Faunus grumbled, took off the apron she was wearing, and threw it on the counter. As she did so, she noticed Weiss and Ruby, but kept a glare fixated on the purple eyes beaming at her from across the kitchen.

When Blake finally looked towards the two who had entered the dorms, she spoke up. "Hope you like pancakes, Yang insisted that I learn to make them her way…"

"Uh yeah..." Weiss blandly replied, at a loss for words to describe what she had just witnessed.

"Looks like you're taking this pretty serious, huh, sis?" Ruby asked as she walked around a frozen Weiss.

"Well, of course, Rubes," Yang replied brazenly, "I spent years developing this recipe, so I have to make sure that she learns it perfectly."

Ruby laughed at her sister. "Yang, you've been on break for too long. You're getting bored, making Blake act like your pancake slave."

"Well, I just want to make sure that she doesn't get the recipe from you first. You use like twice the amount of sugar you're supposed to!"

"Well maybe that's the way I like 'em!" Ruby responded teasingly, happily receiving one of the stacks of pancakes Blake had brought over to the table.

Blake looked back over at Weiss, who was still frozen in the doorway. "C'mon, get some while they're still hot, I used the Yang's _special recipe_." She sarcastically spoke.

"Yeah, better get here before Yang eats them all," Ruby chuckled. Weiss gave a small smile and walked over, taking the seat next to Blake and across from Ruby.

"Great! We're all here. I propose a toast!" Yang announced to the empty dining room, save for their table. She raised her glass of orange juice, which matched her golden hair. "To our last weekend before we must once again attend classes. To good friends, and to comradery!"

"To the best team at Beacon!" Ruby joined in.

"To our continued education and practice" Blake added.

Weiss' smile grew, as she looked towards the friends she had made, and how much they had allowed her to open up and be happy. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"To team RWBY!"

* * *

Her stomach full of pancakes and thoughts muddied with exhaustion, Weiss flopped down on her bed, allowing her legs to dangle over the sides. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired.

Through her sleepless stupor, however, she could still detect a watchful presence gazing at her. She barely opened one eye and looked towards the foot of the bed. There were those two big silver orbs she had grown so accustomed too. She was wearing that smile, too. That stupid smile that made Weiss fill with warmth. It was a smile that Ruby had reserved just for her.

Weiss shut her eyes again as Ruby started to move around the bed. As she moved closer to her, Weiss started to feel the warmth emanating from the Brunette girl. Ruby sat down next to Weiss on the bed, and the heiress was flooded with the warmth.

It wasn't heat like Yang gave off, however. It wasn't like the heat given off by golden flames. It was like the warmth you feel when locked into a tight embrace. That's one of the reasons Weiss had grown accustomed to the partnership with her friend Ruby. It's like whenever they were together, Ruby had her in a tight yet comfortable hug, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. It was almost an infatuation, the desire to be near her.

Weiss would never let Ruby know, of course. She was a Schnee, after all. A descendant from a long ancestry of proud people. She wouldn't admit that such a common girl was able to break down the icy social walls she had built around herself.

But, Ruby wasn't a common girl. Not to Weiss. To her, Ruby was so much more. A teammate, a comrade, a friend, even best friend. To Weiss, Ruby was…

"Helloooo?"

Weiss' eyes shot open, reality snatching her away from her thoughts. The she was, the girl of red. She had her head directly over the heiress's face, her short brunette hair dangling down. And, of course, there was that smile. That accursed smile.

Weiss involuntarily blushed, but tried to cover it up by rubbing her eyes with both her hands.

Ruby leaned back, allowing Weiss to sit up. "You alive, snowflake?" She chuckled.

Weiss glared at her briefly. "You're not allowed to call me tha-" her words were cut off but a loud yawn.

Ruby giggled, "Awwww, that was so CUTE, Weiss!" she beamed.

"Oh hush, dolt," Weiss snapped. She stood up from the bed and straightened out her nightgown, which she was still wearing from the night before. She didn't mind, though, as Ruby was still in her pajamas too. Then again, when wasn't Ruby in her pajamas during the summer?

"Ruby," Weiss muttered, "I hardly got any sleep last night, and you woke me early today. Please let me at least take a nap?"

"But c'mon, the day's just getting started!" Ruby happily declared. "Yang and Blake are out on a hike together, so we get the whole day to ourselves!"

The idea excited Weiss, but not enough to stave off the exhaustion she was still feeling. "Ugh, alright. What exactly do you have in mind?"

Ruby's smiled doubled in size.

* * *

Well, Weiss was awake. And wet.

What had started as a happy walk through the forest behind Beacon had suddenly taken a turn when Weiss groggily tripped on a rock and plunged face first in the river they were walking beside.

Weiss shot out of the water, gasping for air. Luckily, the river was only waist chest deep, and Weiss was able to stand up straight. That didn't stop her from slipping on the wet rocks below her feet and face planting once again into the frigid water.

Ruby doubled over in laughter, tears coming to her eyes. Weiss on the other hand, was not as amused. She bolted her head once again above water and drew back her arms.

Swinging both of her arms down quickly at the water directly in front of her, she sent a sizeable wave towards Ruby who was still on the ground next to the stream.

As she was drenched with the freezing water, she screamed happily and jumped back.

Weiss grew a sinister smile on her face and drew her arms back again, ready to send another blast at the brunette. Before she could, however, she stopped in her tracks.

The silver-eyed Brunette began to strip off her red shirt and black shorts, down to her underwear.

Weiss instinctively looked away, her cheeks burning with a very deep crimson. Before she could turn around to yell at Ruby, however, she found herself toppled over by the wave the brunette had just created by jumping into the water with her.

Weiss's embarrassment was immediately overcome with blistering fury, and she charged at the laughing brunette, sending them both plunging into the crystal water.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby walked back to the dorms, side-by-side. Their clothes were completely drenched, they were covered in mud, and sustained a fair amount of bruises and scratches.

Any onlooker would have noticed that the two girls looked absolutely terrible.

It was some of the most fun Weiss had had all summer.

* * *

Once again, night came over the land. And once again restless, Weiss sat under the large oak tree. As tired as she was, she was still unable to attain the sleep she so desperately needed.

In front of her the cliff beacon was perched atop dropped off, giving way to a massive expanse of ocean. The gentle breeze blowing past her made its way towards the water, causing tiny waves to emerge, speckling the water with millions of sparkles as the waves crashed onto each other. Towards the distance in the ocean, she spotted the massive turquoise splotch that was the reflection of the Horus Supernova.

She sent her eyes up the ocean, past the horizon, and into the night sky. Sure enough, there it was, in all of its glory. The supernova was no larger than the moon, but it was much brighter, and much more impressive. The nebulous cloud, while predominantly blue, contained every color known to mankind, and put every other spot of light in the dark sky to shame.

While it was truly magnificent, it still desperately hurt Weiss to look at, mostly in her left eye. She decided to lower her gaze slightly, instead focusing on the stars just over the horizon that sent their shimmering reflection into the ocean below.

As she looked at the stars, she heard a ruffling of footsteps in the grass behind her. She knew who it was. The girl gave off an energy that was unmistakable, even at distance.

Ruby plopped down next to Weiss, looking at the same patch of sky the heiress was fixated on. "Still can't sleep?" She quietly whispered.

Weiss simply sighed in answer, allowing her head to rest on Ruby's shoulder. The girl was warm, as per usual. Weiss shut her eyes tightly, pretending not to see how bright red the brunette's cheeks were growing.

Ruby shifted, pulling on her red cloak and draping it over Weiss, pulling her into a warm embrace. The sensation Weiss felt was like no other, an overwhelming sense of calm and safety consumed her, bringing a happy blush to her face.

The brunette placed her back against the tree, allowing Weiss to lay comfortably on her chest. Weiss let out a long sigh of contentment, causing Ruby to giggle happily.

"Don't move so much, you dolt," Weiss whispered, but she failed to keep a smile from her own face at the younger girl's happiness. "I think I can sleep as long as you're out her with me. Thanks."

"Of course," Ruby softly replied. "What are best friends for?"

Weiss allowed the blush to remain across her cheeks, because she knew that Ruby was aware of how much more she meant to her.

Horus glowed over the courtyard and over the two girls beneath the oak tree.

After several minutes of each other's embrace, wrapped under Ruby's hood, Weiss's breathing started to match that of her partner's. Gradually slowing with each heartbeat, both girls drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Here we witness the graceful White Rose beginning to blossom.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this chapter format. I'm deciding between keeping chapters short and limited to one scene or longer chapters like this that capture multiple scenes.**_

 _ **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
